onimushafandomcom-20200222-history
Munenori Yagyū
Munenori Yagyū is the rogue son of Munetoshi Yagyū and a former member of the Yagyū clan. He is commonly seen with a crow on his shoulder and an eye patch that conceals his true power. Background Munenori is the 5th son of Sekishūsai (Jūbei Yagyū). Growing up he had a strained relationship with his father, due to the delusion that his mother's demon eye was transplanted into his damaged eye socket for no reason. This eventually led to Munenori officially severed ties with his clan when he brutally slaughtered his family, including his eldest brother Toshikatsu whom killed in front of the man's daughter Akane Yagyu. As a final act to seal his treachery towards his father, Munenori allied himself with Hideyoshi Toyotomi and the Genma. Dawn of Dreams Having followed the actions of Hideyasu Yūki alongside Ohatsu, whom he constantly remained of her forced loyalty to Hideyoshi, Munenori learns the Black Oni is accompanied by Akane under orders from her grandfather to assassinate the wayward Yagyu. However, Munenori easily defeats Akane and ties her to explosives to force Soki to save her while he oversees the Genma Trees' safe passage to Kyoto. Facing Soki in two battles, revealing his Oni heritage, Munenori confronts the Oni's group as they attempt to find a means back to Kyoto. Akane attempts to reach Munenori by revealing the true circumstances of inheriting his mother's eye. However, Munenori feigns regret before laughing off the revelation as the cause of his betrayal are trivial to him now. Akane defeats Munenori in battle, but finds him still alive after dealing the death blow as he is spirited to Kyoto by Ophelia as the Genma still need his services. By the time Soki's group arrive to Kyoto, Munenori have ingested enough Genma Insects to become what he described to be a blending of Oni and Genma. Akane attempts to settle things with Munenori, but he survives again and completes the revival of Fortinbras for the purpose of killing the Genma god and become ruler of the leaderless Genma as Nobunaga Oda had previously done. However, Munenori's vain assassination attempt on Fortinbras appeared to cost the traitor his life. Epilogue 2 years after his apparent demise in Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, Munenori is rumored to still be alive and Akane continues her hunt for him. Trivia * Historically, Munenori allied himself with the Tokugawa faction at a young age and served the clan faithfully for three generations. He was also the found of the Edo branch of Yagyū Shinkage sword style. * Munenori's use of an eye-patch is a reference to his son, Mitsutoshi Yagyū, the historical Jūbei Yagyū. Mitsutoshi was said to have worn an eye-patch made from a sword guard. He became a famous swordsman, just like his father and would also serve the Tokugawa Shogunate. Gallery 766186-munenori_super.jpg Odod-munenori-yagyu1.jpg animepaper.net_picture_standard_video_games_onimusha_munenori_154208_josecuervo_preview-5dc5a9dd.jpg result_image_04-5.jpg onimusha-soul-arte-193.jpg|Munenori in Onimusha: Soul Munenori Yagyu Gr3.jpg|Grade 3 Munenori Yagyu Gr5.jpg|Grade 5 4 (1).jpg|Grade-7 Category:Characters Category:Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams characters Category:Onimusha: Soul characters Category:Male